


后会有期

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 1994年6月那个夜晚，在尖叫棚屋的另一种走向。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	后会有期

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“现在，让开，要不然我就强迫你让开。让开，波特！”

斯内普正要像对待旁边的狼人一样把布莱克捆上，堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴，再把门口的波特挥到一边去。但余光的一瞥让他发现那男孩——三个孩子脸上都闪过了什么东西。

“盔甲护身！”他及时叫道，一阵爆响，震得尖叫棚屋的门都摇晃起来。铁甲咒拦住了波特和格兰杰的缴械咒，斯内普则矮身躲过了韦斯莱的，但他已经发觉了自己的失误——魔杖不再指向自己眉间的那刻，布莱克咆哮着跳了起来，将他扑倒在地。

斯内普的后脑勺重重地磕在地面上，三个蠢孩子大喊大叫，但波特和格兰杰被铁甲咒挡住了，韦斯莱还走不了路。垂死挣扎爆发的力量或许惊人，但垂死就是垂死，布莱克基本上是用一副骨头架子在砸他。经过几分钟的纠缠，斯内普重新占据上风，他用膝盖把布莱克钉在地上，以全身重量压住对方的胸骨，一手掐住布莱克的脖子，一手用魔杖魔杖抵着对方的下巴。布莱克双手乱抓，大张着嘴企图吸进空气，却徒劳无功。胜败已分。

“很好。”斯内普低声说，血液仍然带着爆炸的声响在他耳中乱撞，布莱克的挣扎正在减弱，他也可以不使用咒语，而是再加几分力，“很好……”

“你要杀死他了，教授！”格兰杰尖叫。

“闭嘴，格兰杰。”斯内普喝道，持魔杖的手击开那头扑上来的蠢猫，仍盯着布莱克，后者的眼睛开始上翻，“你已经面临着被开除的后果了，你们都是，与狼人和杀人犯为伍，袭击教师……除你武器！”

他可没忘了还有一个手持武器打算偷袭自己的人，韦斯莱的魔杖飞进他手里，男孩受到咒语的冲击，晃晃悠悠地坐倒在地，发出一声痛呼。

“罗恩！”

“现在谁是杀人犯了？”波特在用拳头砸向铁甲咒，白痴，和他父亲一模一样，“你杀了他，就永远不可能知道真相了！你根本不在乎，是不是？你只想着你自己……”

斯内普的手和膝盖松动了一点，布莱克咳嗽着，除了吸进更多空气什么也想不起来。他这个样子要顺眼多了，不是么？他不再呼吸甚至会更好。

“教授！”“斯内普！”波特和格兰杰的叫嚷陡然变了腔调，斯内普也听到了——狼人化形时的咆哮。他听过这个声音，那声狼嚎撕开二十年的时空刺进他的脑子里里，一瞬间斯内普全身的血液都冻结了。

蠢，太蠢了，他当然知道卢平今晚没有喝药，那杯药当时就在他手里。但他看到了桌面上那张地图，卢平沿着一条过道消失，而他很清楚对方会为了谁去走那条暗道。久违的兴奋捕获了他，激动冲昏了他的头脑，就像他被迫欠下波特一条命时那样，就像——

“他今晚没有喝药！”格兰杰无用地唠叨着，“他不安全！”

“不！”波特把铁甲咒砸得哐哐作响。

斯内普终于记起用魔杖防御自己时，狼人已挣开了他先前施加的束缚，以彻头彻尾野兽的姿态朝他们扑过来。有半秒钟时间斯内普脑中滑过狼毒药剂果真是少喝一服便全无效果的念头，他狂叫着将那畜生炸飞，它在空中翻滚，砸在那张大床的床角。然后斯内普意识到自己犯了个错。

靠在床边的罗恩·韦斯莱已经叫不出声了，他从嗓子里发出恐怖的微弱声音，双腿乱蹬着拼命后退。斯内普飞奔上前，他几乎没时间想要用什么咒语，或许可以把那头该死的狼打回去，波特和格兰杰有铁甲咒暂时安全，他们最好懂得自己跑——这时一个巨大的黑影扑过来，与狼人滚作一团，那老旧的床连帷幔一起终于轰然塌了。斯内普在腾起的灰雾中呛咳，抓着韦斯莱的领子将他拖往远处，魔杖指着那片混乱。

碰撞和吼叫持续了一阵，紧接着沉寂稍许，斯内普轻轻吞咽了一下，把韦斯莱推到身后。男孩痛苦地小声呼喊着，朝两个朋友的方向单腿蹦跳。他绊了一下，险些又摔一跤，那只布莱克适才无比关心的耗子吱吱叫着掉到地上，顺着铁甲咒的边缘蹿出去，躲开格兰杰的脚没入黑暗。

布帘的一角掀起，碎木头弹到墙壁上，狼人跌跌撞撞地冲了出来。它肩膀和下巴的伤口滴着血，眼神疯狂，孩子们又是一阵尖叫。那畜生在屋子中央咆哮了一声，仰头露出满口尖牙，然后一头同样伤痕累累的大黑狗一跃而出，狠狠踩在它背上。黑狗摇摇欲坠地压制着狼人，冲斯内普狂吠，斯内普可用不着它提醒，瞬间便将狼人捆了个结实。

大黑狗在绳子缠上自己前及时跳开，打了个趔趄摔倒在地，变回人形。

“他是……他真的是阿尼玛格斯。”格兰杰用惊呆了的口吻说。

“快……快走，回城堡去。”布莱克虚脱地喘息着，一道鲜血淋漓的抓痕从额角经两眼之间到达嘴角，将他的脸一分为二，“这困不了他太久的，狼人非常强壮……”

果真，到了这节骨眼上，布莱克还没忘了看不起他。

“这么迫不及待要得到摄魂怪的吻吗，布莱克？”斯内普冷冷地说，一边加强给狼人的束缚。

一阵战栗穿过地上那男人的身体，他飞快地看了一眼韦斯莱空空如也的双手，紧闭双眼，片刻后露出厌倦不耐烦的神情。

“随你的便。”他微弱地说，几乎被狼人的咆哮盖过，“只要把孩子们带回安全的地方，我任你处置——又不是说我还有别的选择。”

布莱克倒回地面，心灰意冷、全然放弃。斯内普咬紧牙关，试着继续感到那种夙愿得偿的狂喜。

“那耗子是谁？”他不情愿地问，知道对方会给出什么答案，毕竟他也听到了那个荒唐故事的前半部分。

斯内普以为布莱克会紧紧抓住这一线生机，但后者只是哼了一声。

“关你屁事。”那男人费劲地抬起一边袖子擦掉流进眼睛里的血，好像感觉不到伤口的疼痛一样，“他已经跑了，是谁还有什么要紧的？”

“我警告你——”

“警告我？警告我？”布莱克从深陷的眼窝中盯住他，枯槁的脸上重新浮现出仇恨和病态的狂热，一瞬间斯内普几乎感觉自己的灵魂被灼伤了，“我已经要接受摄魂怪的吻了，你还有什么能拿来威胁我的？放手去做好了，把我带到林子里去，斯内普教授——我相信你后半生一定会为自己非常自豪的。”

“我也可以就把你留在这里。”斯内普竭力保持声线平稳，“我相信魔法部是不会在意你是怎么失去威胁性的，而你可以选择成为你狼人朋友的晚餐，摄魂怪想必不会在乎亲吻的对象。”

他满意地看到，那种绝望的镇静从布莱克身上迅速消退。布莱克挣扎着起身，斯内普没有蠢到用两根魔杖去指着他而不是狼人，两场（而且在他现身前很可能还有一场）搏斗已经完全把那具骷髅般的躯体掏空了。

“你不能……”布莱克低哑地嘶吼，“不能……”

“那就回答我。”

“我认为那是彼得·佩迪鲁，教授。”万事通格兰杰，永远无法克制抢答的欲望，“在您到达前，卢平教授和布莱克正要让他恢复人形。”

“不可能。”斯内普断然道，“佩迪鲁已经死了十二年了。”

布莱克啐了一口，他说话时那道伤口抽动着。

“我们想说的时候你不听，现在你逼我们说出来然后又不信，你他妈何必费这个劲呢，鼻涕精？”

他们陷入僵局了，理智告诉斯内普布莱克现在的确没有说谎的理由，不管他编出的是多么完美的故事，一定都必须建立在那只耗子是佩迪鲁的基础上，现在没人能证明那点了（韦斯莱正发出非常愧疚的声音）。无论布莱克说了什么，说不说，都改变不了斯内普能完全合法地让摄魂怪给他一个吻的事实。但斯内普就是不可能让自己听布莱克说完话，他不允许自己再被布莱克说的任何话影响判断——然而事实是这一坚持本身就影响着他的判断。

“要是我想知道呢？”波特在门口大声说，手掌仍撑着铁甲咒，“我还没决定相信你，但我想听你说完。如果是别人害死了我父母，我有权知道真相。”

斯内普感到一阵微小的寒噤从皮肤下爬过，波特打算怎么对付害死他父母的人，杀了他们吗？布莱克脸上在他进门前就有挨过一顿好揍的痕迹，但当时他们看起来可不像有谁要杀人。

逃犯重重地叹了口气，精疲力竭。他往旁边挪了一点，越过斯内普的遮挡看向门口的波特。

“好吧，如果是你要知道的话。”他说，“保密人不是我——是彼得，就这么回事儿。对詹姆来说由我们谁来做保密人都一样，但我知道在别人眼中是不同的，伏地魔会来追我，而不是彼得那个软弱蠢笨的东西。”

他连余光都没有留给斯内普，笃定这跟斯内普没有任何关系，因为斯内普怎么会在乎波特夫妇的死呢？除非是要为此开香槟庆祝。

“我说服詹姆把保密人换成了那个叛徒，所以等同于是我杀了他们。”布莱克的声音非常平静，“你要求我为此负责，我也无话可说。”

波特一时间似乎没法发出声音，是格兰杰颤抖着开口了。

“可是，那些麻瓜……？”

“我在发现彼得干了什么之后就去追捕他了，逼得他走投无路，所以他嚷嚷得整条街都听到是我出卖詹姆和莉莉，然后炸翻了那个地方。”布莱克回答，“他趁乱弄断自己的手指，跟其他老鼠一起逃进了下水道。”

斯内普记得那些报道里是怎么说的，人们找到的彼得·佩迪鲁最大的一块遗骸，就是他的手指。

“但是——你怎么知道斑斑就是彼得？”韦斯莱没有底气地说，“你当时，呃，在阿兹卡班……你怎么知道哪只耗子是自己要找的？”

布莱克用他鸡爪似的手伸进袍子，掏出一个纸团，抛向韦斯莱的方向，但斯内普半途截住了它。他将那张脏兮兮的纸展开，上边是一张韦斯莱一家赢得预言家日报抽奖后的合影，那只耗子趴在罗恩·韦斯莱肩膀上。

“这是福吉去阿兹卡班视察时留下的，福吉说，你告诉他你想玩报纸上的纵横填字游戏。”斯内普听见自己说，盯着那张该死的照片，福吉他妈的去什么阿兹卡班？“实际上是因为你在照片上看到了这只耗子。”

布莱克终于赏了他个轻蔑的白眼——然后那男人顿住了，他慢慢拼凑起全副精力，把它凝结成一股真正的注视。他感觉到什么了吗？斯内普确信——基本确信，自己脸上毫无表情，以他大脑封闭术大师的荣誉起誓。但那些足够孤独的鼻子总能嗅到同类的气味，更何况布莱克不折不扣地有个狗鼻子。

“其实——这样说不完全准确，我真的是为了纵横填字游戏要报纸的，哦，吓吓福吉那张蠢脸也是原因之一。”布莱克慢吞吞地说，他们面对面了，逃犯的右手轻轻动了一下，一瞬间斯内普荒唐地以为对方要捏着自己下巴往上抬，“可是接着我看到了彼得，他在霍格沃茨……这个念头就像是在我脑子里点了把火，摄魂怪没法扑灭的火。就这样，我作为一条狗，从铁窗缝隙里溜出去，游泳回到陆地……”

“这太……这太疯狂了。”韦斯莱咕哝着打破沉默，“这简直……斑斑……彼得……”

布莱克粗哑难听地笑了几声，又有一些血从那道伤口中渗出来。他往后退了一点儿，斯内普感到皮肤发麻，好像刚才把它绷紧的一股力道突然消失了。

“不过这些都没有证据，是啊，相当疯狂。”他轻声地说，“我都不确定为什么我没有疯，不，我到底有没有疯……”

“你疯了。”斯内普从牙缝中说。

收到这份判决，布莱克轻轻地扬起眉毛，就好像在漫长无意义的生命里第一次发现了有意思的事。血淋淋的伤口两侧，那双灰眼睛泛起光亮，不同于刚才的疯狂，或者多年来刻骨的恨意，而是一种兴趣，一个陌生人对另一个陌生人的探询。

那么，你想怎样做呢？那骷髅似的男人无声地问，你对真相已有判断，现在打算对此做些什么？继续享受复仇的快乐，并用我这半死不活的灵魂去换取勋章吗？那样你对自己将作何评价？来呀，放手去干，你知道选择权在你。

“你没有背叛我的父母。”波特在他身后说，声音微微发抖。布莱克一顿，垂下眼睛，往旁边走了一步，注意力从斯内普身上移开，到波特那边去了。斯内普胸腔中生起一股可称为恼火的情绪，他侧身睨向波特。

“是的。”布莱克嘶哑着嗓子说，“我从来没有背叛过詹姆和莉莉。我宁可死掉，也不会背叛他们。”

波特慢慢地点了点头。

“我相信你。”

斯内普感到自己的嘴角抽动着，他想要大笑，或者厉声嘲讽，因为波特，又是波特，在第一时间相信了布莱克。你父亲就是这么干的，现在他成了一具枯骨，而你显然打算步他的后尘。他嗓子里压着无数具刻薄、痛苦的评论，但狼人又快要挣脱了，他重新念动咒语，勒得那畜生哀号着再度倒下。

“没必要这么做。”布莱克反感地说，看着狼人皮毛上的血痕，“把他安安静静留在这儿吧，莱姆斯在尖叫棚屋度过月圆夜的时候从没伤过任何人。”

“不！”波特又开始嚷嚷，“我不会让任何人把你交给摄魂怪！”

斯内普冷笑，就好像决定权在他手里似的，波特，如此傲慢而愚蠢。

“你不会那样做的是吗，斯内普教授？”格兰杰小心翼翼地问，“我是说，的确，我们现在没法抓住佩迪鲁了。但是这件事确实值得考虑，很多地方都对得上……布莱克先生和卢平教授的确没有故意伤害过哈利，如果有一丝可能……”

“证据，格兰杰。”斯内普的目光回到布莱克脸上，“人人都会编故事。”

“你是故意的！”波特愤怒地叫道，“你就是想报复，因为他从前跟你开过愚蠢的玩笑，你就非得置他于死地不可！我不会让你这么做！”

那又如何？斯内普几乎冲口而出，你这头脑简单、不知感恩的小——

“好了，冷静点儿。”布莱克抬起一只手，“我的目的已经达到了，哈利。我是唯一知道彼得还活着的人，一旦他肯定自己有同盟者，他就会动手，把波特家最后一个人交给他们，现在他不会再回来了。”

“你也不应该再回去。”波特激动地说，“不能去见摄魂怪，回到阿兹卡班……”

“没关系。”布莱克的声音变得柔和了一些，一瞬间像是那副枯槁的躯壳裂开缝隙，从前那个少年投出匆匆一瞥。他在无聊的课堂上用笔尖戳波特的肋骨，丢过去一个纸团。“我早就接受了，终结在摄魂怪手里，我这辈子也就这么回事了。不过我很高兴见到你，哈利，我溜去看过你的比赛，你飞得和你爸爸一样好——”

“不，西里斯——”

多愁善感像魔鬼网一样爬满整个尖叫棚屋，斯内普算是受够了，他解除铁甲咒，然后在任何人能反应前，将波特打晕过去。另外两个孩子扑向朋友，布莱克一把抓住他的领子。

“你干什么？”逃犯恶狠狠地问。

“波特太吵了。”斯内普淡漠地说，“摄魂怪都会被他招来，还是安静点好。”

布莱克又瞪了他几秒钟，斯内普半心半意地想着这蠢货真是难闻到家以及不知道对方会不会试图再揍自己一拳，那阵激动退去后他也尝到嘴唇破口处腥苦的滋味了。

然后布莱克笑了，笑容因伤口和淋漓的鲜血显得怪异而不对称，“我觉得你只是享受打昏一个波特。”

斯内普不置一词。

他接上了韦斯莱的断腿（这个显然要算在布莱克头上），男孩起初对此很抗拒，直到斯内普把魔杖还给他，并指出如果要给他下毒或者把他打昏，自己完全没有必要走这么近。布莱克企图背起波特软绵绵的躯体，摇摇晃晃地被迫放弃，教格兰杰用咒语简单处理自己的伤，然后用悬浮咒把波特架起来。他倒没蠢到去借魔杖，即便斯内普有别的考虑，也绝不能容忍布莱克再次用魔杖指着自己。

他们回到地道，格兰杰那头姜黄色的大猫打头，她带着波特跟上，布莱克和韦斯莱互相搀扶着紧随其后，斯内普监视他们所有人，警惕狼人是否从后面追了过来。临行前他将卢平留在尖叫棚屋的地板上，明早自会有人来找他。

旅途一片寂静，只有狭小地道里回荡的喘息声，和韦斯莱蹭到没好全的腿时轻轻的呻吟。一个陡峭的下坡处，格兰杰不慎将波特的脑袋磕在了天顶上，布莱克低笑着安慰她说“哈利受得住”。

他们一个接一个回到地面，布莱克帮助韦斯莱跨过树根，自然而然地朝最后一个人伸出手。两人都是一怔，斯内普无视那只手自己爬出树洞，它收了回去。

月光很明亮，在林子里投下模模糊糊的影子。两个孩子和一只猫都盯着斯内普，让他油然而生一种将他们全部打昏的冲动。没有不正常的寒意，摄魂怪没在周围聚集。

“你现在可以叫摄魂怪过来了。”布莱克一如既往，享受着他的难堪，那道暗红的裂口似乎更显眼了。

“滚。”斯内普冷然道，“有多远滚多远。”

笑容扩大了，“我没听错吧，教授？”

“别以为我不会改变主意。”

布莱克耸耸肩，从斯内普视线中消失，变成了那条黑狗。他一定这么做过成百上千次，完成变形比呼吸还要容易。

在几双眼睛的注视下，大狗拱了拱波特的手，向禁林深处跑去。彻底消失前它脚步一停，仰头咆哮了一声。既像是在说“去你妈的”，又像是在说“一会儿见”。

（全文完）


End file.
